When Darkness Rises Again
by RiseOfTheGuardiansFanForever
Summary: The year of the Guardians defeating Pitch had soon pasted, and a few years later the Guardians meets a new believer named Ashley. While Ashley grows older, she begins to forget about the Guardians, but they never knew that Pitch was behind this. They only knew that he was coming back for revenge. While the story unfolds, Jack Frost begins to have feelings for Ashley. Romance/Action


**(A/N): Hi Readers! Thank-you for reading my story and I hope you enjoy it! Please post reviews so my future stories will be even better! This first chapter might be a little confusing from all the different scenes, but all the information in it will help throughout the story. Enjoy!**

Laughter and happiness, presents and love are what all you can see on Christmas Eve. There were clouds in the sky, letting cold snow fall slowly down to Earth and lands on the ground where it used to be grass. It was about twenty-two degrees outside when kids began running out of their houses to go play in the snow. Snowball fights, snow angels, and snowmen being created is what the Winter Spirit admires. The laughter of the children and the loud smacks from snowballs hitting their faces made him smile. The Winter Spirit giggles with happiness while watching the sight of the kids. The only thing he had to worry about most of all is the children not believing in him. He calls the wind and flies away, landing on a rail of a porch. The Winter Spirit sits there as if he was waiting for something important, tapping his long, bent staff on a pole of the rail and starts creating beautiful frosty and crystal-like patterns. He looks down at the pole and smiles at his creation. Suddenly, the door to the house behind him opened with a creaking sound, startling the Winter Spirit. Walking out the house was a little black girl, holding a baby doll. The Winter Spirit looks at her with a lopsided smile on his face. The girl walks down the steps of the porch and steps in to the snow. A bright smile grew on her face while she closes her eyes, lifts her head up to the sky, and giggles as some snow landed gently on her nose. The little girl never noticed the Winter Spirit until he suddenly called her name.

"Hey Ashley, what are you going to do first?" he says, jumping off the rail and landing in the cold snow.

"Jack Frost, You said you were not going to be here!" Ashley questioned, running up to him while her eyes brighten with joy.

Jack giggles while resting his staff on his shoulder and kneeling down in front of her.

"Well I thought you were alone again out here…all by yourself with no friends." he mutters, looking at Ashley then down at the snow.

Ashley was teased by other kids because she always said she had met the Guardians before, but they never believed her.

The little girl's smile faded in to a miserable look of sadness as she looks down at her snow boots. Jack stares at her for a while then notices her baby doll in the snow. The Winter Spirit looks back at Ashley and smiles.

"Maybe it's time to go make a snowman." Jack says grabbing the doll then shows it to Ashley.

She looks up at the doll then smiles at Jack. The Winter Spirit smiles brightly then giggles with joy. The little girl grabs the doll and runs off into a large field of snow. Jack gets up out of the snow and calls the wind. He floats up and flies after Ashley with his famous lopsided smile on his face.

That was only Ashley's memories about Jack Frost and even a few of the Guardians. She has gotten older throughout the years and soon forgot that the Guardians were real. The day Ashley forgot about Jack Frost, he watched over her as if he was her "Guardian Angel". The rest of the Guardians never knew though that he was depressed about losing her. Losing a believer to him is like losing a part of his heart.

It was a cold and windy November day in Burgess after Thanksgiving. Christmas lights were soon shining bright on houses. Ashley was just waking up from a night's rest. She rubs her eyes and stretched out her arms. She had just turned sixteen two months ago and she was excited about receiving more presents soon on Christmas. Her dog, Max runs in her room with his tongue sticking out and his tail was wagging almost faster that light. Max jumps on the bed starts licking Ashley's face while she tries to push him away.

"Max! Ok! Good morning to you too!" she says with laughter in her voice.

Max barks then jumps off the bed, running downstairs to the kitchen. Ashley gets out of her bed also to wash up for breakfast.

"Ashley, it's time for breakfast!" her Mother calls from downstairs that was setting plates on the kitchen table.

"I'm coming!" Ashley shouts.

"No! Why you paint car pink? It's not for girl, it's for boy. Paint it blue." Demanded North in a Russian accent as he was watching one of his abominable snowmen that were working on a Christmas present.

The name North was known for is Santa Clause, The Guardian of Wonder. It was only a few weeks until Christmas and North needed to watch everything very closely to make sure every present is perfect and ready. North's Workshop was amazingly magical. Elves were walking with supplies and boxes as their bell hats jingled as they walked. The abominable snowmen made the toys and presents. Toy helicopters and planes were made and tested. They flew slowly and peacefully while the Elves were so full of themselves once they turn on the Christmas lights; it shocked an Elf who was wrapped in them. North giggled as he walked pasted the goofy Elves, watching them as they played with the decorations. He walked into his workroom and sits down in a chair. North rubs his face then strokes his long, white beard.

"I'm forgetting something…" he says to himself then slaps his hands together once finding out what he forgot.

"…Cookies!" North roars then calls an elf to his workroom.

Instead of an elf, an abominable snowman ran into the room. North was working on a magical ice sculpture when he walked in.

"Um, Sir…" the abominable snowman says, standing in the doorway.

North sat his tools on the table with the sculpture then turn around in his chair.

"What Phil?" North says getting up and crossing his arms in annoyance, showing his tattoos on his arms. On the left arm it reads "naughty" and on the other arm it reads "nice".

"Um…"

"Spit it out!"

"…Um…well…Pitch is back." Phil mutters then covers his face with his hands, knowing North was about to yell again, but he didn't. He only stared at the abominable snowman for a brief second until he started walking out the room.

"Call the rest of the Guardians."

Night had finally fallen. Ashley was sitting at her desk in her room doing homework. She sets down her pencil and sighs. Ashley gets up and stretches out her back then she sits back down in her chair.

"Ugh! So much homework!" she says while she buried her head in her arms.

Ashley's mom knocks on her bedroom door then let's herself in. She had a red beautiful dress on with her hair curled up.

"Hey, Ashley, your Father and I are going out for dinner. Finish your homework while we're gone." Ashley's Mother explains looking in her purse and handing Ashley some cash.

"Buy some pizza if you're hungry." She says with a smile.

Ashley nods while grabbing the money then sits there staring at it. Her Mother looks at her in confusion.

"What's wrong, Honey?" she asked, walking to sit down on Ashley's bed.

Ashley exhales and looks up at her.

"Nothing. Just a little tired." she says setting the money on the desk behind her.

Her Mother stares at her and smiles then walks over to her daughter and kisses her on the head.

"We will be back soon."

Then Ashley's Mother left the room. Ashley sat there in her chair for a few seconds then walked over to the window to watch her Mother and Father drive off in the car then she sat there on her bed staring out the window.

"I thought we defeated that guy years ago with Jamie and his friends?" Bunnymund yells waving his hands in the air, furiously.

Bunnymund was known by the name Easter Bunny, The Guardian of Hope.

"Calm Bunny, I thought we did too. Turns out we were wrong." North says then smiles at him with laughter.

Bunnymund rolls his eyes with his arms crossed.

"Pitch went too far when he broke all my eggs that Easter day, mate. He is just a big poisonous snake." He snapped in an Australian accent.

North looks at him and nods his head with agreement.

"I feel though that we might receive a new Guardian like last time. I feel it…in my belly." He says then grabs his belly.

Bunnymund rolls his eyes again then walks off.

"We'll see, mate."

After Bunnymund left, Tooth flew in the workshop from a window as the speed of light. She was a beautiful sight with green and yellow feathers. She was known as the Tooth Fairy, The Guardian of Memories.

"Sorry I'm late! It's hard leaving my Fairy Helpers alone at the Tooth Palace after what Pitch did the last time." She says flying next to North.

"You might have to worry again." North answers grabbing a cookie off a plate an Elf was holding for him.

"What? Is he back?" She says then looks over at a Fairy Helper that came with her named, BabyTooth. The Fairy raised it shoulders showing that it didn't know.

North nods then takes a bite of his cookie. Sandy had finally flown in the workshop. He was known as the Sandman, The Guardian of Dreams. This Guardian was not able to talk, so he had to use golden sand images over his head.

"Ahh, Sandy. How are you this evening?" North asked noticing he was finally at the workshop.

Sandy had a cup in his hand and he raised it up with a smile to show he was fine.

"Where's Bunnymund?" Tooth asked, flying in circles while trying to look for him.

"Oh Bunny, he went walking around workshop to look around. Nothing big." North answered, walking over to the Globe Room.

"And Jack?"

North looked back at Tooth with a sudden surprised look.

"Jack did not come to workshop?"


End file.
